What I'm Made of
by LightYagami25
Summary: Naruto has lived an extremely tough life. He has nothing and has Had nothing. That changes when Kakashi adopts him. Will he be able to over come the wall that has been placed infront of him for so many years? R&R Itachi stays with Konoha in this fic.
1. From Old to New

A/N: Okay people who happened to only just now start flaming my story for some reason. The reason the first chapter is really dramatic is because 1: It's my first EVER writing of any type of story. 2: It makes the story better to be dramatic in the beginning but I can't stand a fully dramatic story either ok? 3: People will probably be like, "Why not change it?" Because as I said earlier it's my very very very first fanfic so fuck off I'm sentimental when it comes to this stuff. Oh and If you don't have the balls to flame with your username to where someone can respond to your flame then don't flame you damn pussys. People just now reading can ignore this I will not post A/N like this often actually very rarely.

Anyways I'm editing this chapter for grammar errors only. I was 12 when I wrote this so fuck off, I'm 17 now I'm better at writing and the publish date does not say other wise I have reposted this story often and on different profiles I' ve only just now started to update further then chapter 1.

Also I don't know what you people's problem is suddenly flaming my story when I've never gotten a flame on this story. But just because your fragile hearts can't stand dramatic entrances doesn't fucking matter to me. I understand if you don't like my story I myself don't like it from time to time. But atleast give me a way to respond to your flames. Flames help me in all truth, I don't want sympathy flame the hell out of me just don't be a pussy about it. It's the fucking internet it aint like I'm gonna kick your ass for it.

One last thing you guys obviously don't read many fanfics if you think my entrance is too dramatic. If you don't like it ok grit your teeth and read it or skip it cause it does NOT stay as emotional and dramatic through the whole story.

What I'm Made of. Book 1: Kakashi's new Otouto.

Chapter 1: Pain, Reunions, and Death.

"Please! Stop don't hurt me please!" cried a boy with blonde hair, he had kunai, shuriken, knives, even broken swords stuck in his back and shoulder. He had cuts and glass stabbed in him everywhere, he was on the brink of insanity. He had never done anything wrong… right? He always just lived his life never even hit anyone. But the people in hospital everyone hated him they chased him everyday in mobs. However on his birthday it was worse, they usually stopped as to not kill him or usually barley drew blood.

He was always hunted and hated. He got glares and snarls, he even got denied at the hospital. He only lived due to the odd healing powers he possessed. Every time this happened on his birthday someone would show up and save him. Not this year, oh most certainly not.

It had been hours of running and screaming. Blood curdling cries that would make Shinigami himself cringe. There was blood a lot of blood. His vision was blurring he could feel life slipping away in a blood soaked hand. He pulled this knives and kunai and everything out. But it could only help to a certain extent, he may have odd and powerful abilities; but he wasn't immortal.

'This is it… I'm going to die at the age of 10 years old. 11 if you count today, but I am going to die before the correct time so I can't really say 11. My life has always been like this. Why me? What did I do?' the blonde who now could no longer be called blonde due to the blonde being litterally stained red and wouldn't return to normal for atleast a year.

"Get him!" "Kill the demon!" "Make him suffer like we have because of him!" shouted random villagers. Though out of all of them none of them even phased him any more. It was strange that he could out run full grown villagers the age of 2 when he was released from ANBU protection.

The blonde turned red took a sharp turn he thought he recognized. It wasn't what he was expecting. It was a dead end, running into a dead end alley here would mean a dead end life for him. I was sad he never even made any friends. He once made friends with Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, but when Orochimaru posed as Itachi. He slaughtered the clan putting the blame on Itachi. What sucked even more? It was the day Itachi came of age and tried adopt Naruto.

He still considered it even after he cleared his name. But every time a 'coincidence' happened that made it not possible. One time a council member tried to charge Itachi with treason for wanting to adopt the 'demon brat'. But that was put to rest as he felt the hokage and even most of the council send a massive amount of killer intent at him. Itachi because of the nick name. Hokage because of the nickname and calling it treason. The rest of the council had various reasons. The exceptions that didn't glare at him were Danzo of root ANBU, Haruno clan head, and Aburame clan head. Danzo cause he agreed, Haruno cause she was still weighing her opinion about the blonde, Aburame because he may not glare but he sent massive amounts of killer intent. Which showed through his bugs swarming around like he was on fire.

Anyhow back to the blonde, he was cornered when they came up and started adding more scars to his life, body, and soul. Kyuubi within her cell was also felt the physical and emotional pain he felt. It was about to get the point where he died when…

A certain silvered haired Jounin and a red eyed chunin. Appeared and mentally scared then with genjutsu or physically scared them with burns from chidori, katon jutsu, or bite scars from dogs. When Kakashi turned to Naruto he was about to say hi and take him to the hospital where he knew he would have to threaten them.

"ARGH!" Naruto screamed a cry that could wake the dead and distract the demons of hell temporarily from their torture secessions. Naruto the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi No Kitsune was dieing or frankly dead. He had a katana not a very good one but enough to kill someone in his condition. It wasn't a ninja, it was a villager desperate to kill Naruto. This man half expected to get a pat on the back from Kakashi and Kurenai.

What he got was three kunai in him. Wait three? There only two, the two ninja seemed to notice as well. As they turned to see Sasuke helping Naruto and Itachi standing on the wall with another kunai in his hand.

Sasuke was gone and taking Naruto to the hospital, he may have quit talking to Naruto but he was going to be his friend always.

FlashBack

_Naruto was visiting Itachi's home for the first time. They weren't exactly friends more then they were brothers. Itachi was bringing Naruto to see Sasuke. He knew they'd make fast friends, they both lost so much. (this was after Itachi got the blame for this off his hands.) Naruto his father mother possibly brothers and sisters. Aunts uncles grandparents everything, the Namikaze clan had been a keen role in the defending against Kyuubi._

"_When are we going to see you brother Itachi-san?" Naruto grew to cherish Itachi as a brother and somewhat an idol and father figure._

"_heh heh soon Naruto soon, you'll see we're almost there." Itachi said as he carried Naruto on his back moving him up to his shoulders. there's only one other person he did that with and that was Sasuke._

"_Itachi what's Sasuke like? Is he cool? Is he weird? Is he strong like you?" Itachi was crumbing under the 7 year olds innocent questions. Both Naruto and Sasuke were about to enter the academy so he requested to take them both to the training field to further prove he should train them with another when they graduated._

"_HEY! Is that him Itachi?!" Naruto was practically screaming at the devil himself when he said that because… no it was actually a villager that hated Naruto who was taking a tour around the Uchiha manor._

_The man sweat dropped. How could he mistake him for the Uchiha's next prodigy. He was actually getting a second thought about Naruto seeing his innocent curiosity. That's right anyone and everyone will fall to the innocence of Uzumaki Naruto._

"_ummm… no actually Naruto that's not Sasuke. That is Dakatsu Akamata, he is from the Dakatsu clan fang support group." Itachi said noticing that Naruto was gone and was jumping up and down in front of the man._

"_COOL! You work with snakes right? Can you show me something about snakes?" Naruto asked the man. The man was slowly cracking until finally Naruto did the jutsu all men and women dreaded. Puppy face no jutsu, that was all it took to crack from a couple of words and a jutsu!_

"_ummm… actually I can maybe later alright but right I have to go to a meeting." Akamata disappeared in a swirl of leaves and dust. Naruto frowned he was hoping he might learn a cool jutsu or something._

"_Hey! Is that him?!" Naruto pointed at a boy about his age raven hair, emo face, Uchiha shirt, ANBU like shorts, and a kunai in his hand while he looked sweaty. Itachi smiled at this and began walking over._

"_Yes Naruto this is Sasuke. Sasuke this is Naruto." Itachi left the boys alone for a while and went to set up the training field. Sasuke and Naruto became fast friends and Naruto often came over to play with Sasuke._

_**2 years later:**_

_Naruto was being mercilessly beaten by some older genin. It was at the academy and it was right before the students showed up. No one helped him no one even pitied him some even had laughed being the heartless bastards they were. Sasuke came in seen it and quickly tried to help his friend. Sasuke be the genius of the class but he still was no match for these people. Sasuke was thrown to the ground that's when Naruto went berserk._

_He let loose some Kyuubi chakra and the boys didn't sense it the were still beating up Sasuke. Naruto became enraged and charged them with his wild looking hair, red eyes with slits, and claws and fangs. He quickly disposed of them._

_Luckily they lived and ran, Sasuke saw it all and became fearful of Naruto. He was still young and naïve, so he feared what he didn't understand. Sasuke let out a scream and ran away Naruto. Itachi arrived and sensed Sasuke running while Naruto was crying not to far away on his favorite swing._

_Itachi sighed he had to go talk to Sasuke. And fast if not villagers might get out of hand and chaos could spread. Not only losing Naruto his only friend but maybe his life and chance at a normal one._

_Uchiha Manor_

_Sasuke was sitting on the dock and was still remembering it. "Those eyes, that chakra, his evil features. He was aiming to kill them, what is he?" Sasuke whispered to himself. However Itachi wasn't an ANBU captain at 13 for nothing._

"_He's your friend Sasuke." Itachi said catching Sasuke off guard. Sasuke hurled a kunai his way not expecting it to be Itachi._

"_What? But he was a monster! He was trying to kill them! And his chakra! Oh my god his chakra!" Sasuke shivered at the thought of that evil chakra that made him want to die._

"_Sasuke I think it's about time I told you the truth." Itachi said. Confusing Sasuke he didn't know what to do except listen._

_Itachi proceeded to tell Sasuke everything including Kyuubi his life and the people he never even had. (Listen I'm not gonna type this whole damn talk. I'll damned before I do, if you don't know what it means ask in your review if I get one I'll PM it to you. Or if I get a lot I'll make a certain A/N at the beginning.)_

_Sasuke was shocked he had done that and called Naruto those names when wasn't even his fault. He was only even turning into that state to protect him. What has he done? Lost a good friend that's what._

_After that Sasuke went to find Naruto but couldn't even Itachi couldn't. he didn't come back to manor ever again he wasn't ever at Ichiraku's. Sasuke found out Naruto had switched classes and asked to switch but got declined._

_FlashBack_

They never saw each other again until now, not the best reunion but it was better then never seeing him again. Sasuke wasn't about to loose him he had to apologize he needed to be friends again. At the very least be forgiven or at least let the truth.

Sasuke arrived at the hospital and when he did. The nurse smiled at Sasuke and scowled at Naruto. "Hi, Sasuke-kun may I ask why you brought that 'demon' with you?" The nurse was as bad as the rest of them, hated Naruto to the core.

"Yes, I brought Naruto for treatment he's on the verge of death! Get doctors here now!" Sasuke was on the verge of tears. And the nurse saw that, but apparently didn't care even the Uchiha weren't an exception to her beliefs.

"Why should I?" asked the nurse. She obviously didn't need to work here. But she got her answer when she felt two cold metal blades pressed against her throat.

"Because if you don't I'll kill you." said Kakashi, obviously meaning it as he pressed a little harder drawing a small trickle of blood.

"Y-Yes sir! Right away sir!" the nurse called for the doctors and other nurses by pressing a button. The others were much more cooperative seeing the situation their fellow nurse was in. they instantly started applying their best medical jutsu.

They all ran to the room where he was being kept. Everyone of them went I and watched them carefully. When they finished they said he should live they all nodded and they all stayed put.

Next Morning

Naruto woke, he wasn't sure where he was the last thing he remembered was being stabbed by a man. He didn't know who what or why this all took place. He confused until he seen some people he hadn't seen n a while.

Itachi, and Sasuke woke up when they heard Naruto wake up. "Sasuke…Itachi…" Naruto whispered as he lowered hiss head on the verge tears. Correction, already tearing there was silence as the tears fell none spoke.

"Naruto…I…I'm sorry for that day. I was scared I didn't know what was happening to you. Itachi explained it and we tried to find you but we couldn't find any trace of you." Sasuke turned his head and began letting silent tears fall. Sasuke repeatedly failed the academy exams just this day. Where he might be able to get back into the same class with him again.

"Naruto we searched forever I had to stop because our funds were going low. I needed to do some missions or we would starve, however Sasuke even skipped academy says to search for you. Iruka put a stop to this telling him how you switched classes Sasuke quit skipping as many days but. He kept failing the graduation exam just to be able to maybe find you and take the class you again." Itachi finished as he thought he had said enough.

Naruto was speechless, no one had ever even helped him in the fight with bullies, much less this. "So do you still hate me? Think I'm a monster?" Naruto asked, shocking Itachi was he that dense? Didn't get what Itachi just said? Oh well doesn't matter any more might as well let Sasuke handle it.

"Guys I think we should leave Naruto and Sasuke alone to work out their differences and past." Itachi said, Kakashi and Kurenai nodded.

A/N: what do you think? Should I continue?

By the way votes on pairings are open. Send them in your review.

NaruKyu

NaruKurenai

NaruHina

NaruYugito

Well thanks for reading! R&R if I get 5 reviews I'll update!!

LightYagami25.


	2. Academy Students At Last!

Chapter 2: Headed to the Academy.

"Sasuke I'm sorry for what I did that day. I just didn't want to see my best friend get hurt again." Naruto said, he always knew why people called him monster and demon after Itachi told him. It was an S class secret but Itachi still told him.

"No, Naruto I should be the one apologizing you actually made me a better person that day Naruto. I shouldn't have said those things, it's me who should be apologizing I should be having a living hell for a life. Not you, not any more not after all you've been through." Sasuke said he bit back the tears and was looking back at Naruto again. Naruto saw the look on Sasuke's face and knew it was genuine, he actually cared. That's more then he could say for most people.

Outside the Door

"KAKASHI YOU BAKA! STOP TRYING TO LISTEN IN ON THEM!!" Yelled Itachi and Kurenai in unison. Both hit him with a giant mallet they got out of no where.

"Ow! Kuso, I was just listening I mean it's not the worst thing I've ever done." Kakashi said trying to dodge the mallet coming from Kurenai. It's actually true for once though, let's check the things he does: Reads porn period and in public no less, is always late, is a pervert, and gives corny excuses about why he's late and their lies if you can guess.

"So! This is an extremely memorable moment in their lives the moment they become friends again." Kakashi was on the verge of death by mallet. The only reason he was alive is because they wanted him alive so they could put more pain on him.

Inside the Room

"Sasuke I'm sorry I doubted that you wouldn't forgive me. I'm sorry I left that class just so I could get away from you. I'm sorry I always thought you hated me after that day." Naruto looking down at the covers. His bangs shadowed his eyes emphasizing his point.

"Naruto it's okay just promise me you'll switch back to my class." Sasuke gave Naruto something he usually didn't give to anyone except Itachi. An actual smile, not a smirk, not a sad smile, not a mock smile, but an actual genuine caring smile.

"I promise as long you promise to pass this year with me." Naruto smiled. Now ever since the Sasuke incident Naruto had been kinda like Sasuke in a way. He never smiled, he had fan girls now of course. He was the genius of the class, even though he had horrible taste in clothes. An orange jumpsuit. What the hell? Well that's about to change.

"Deal, we both promise a prove we work well together so we can be on the same team," Sasuke gave his old smirk at the suggestion of putting the two strongest people on the same team.

"NARUTO! I've decided you lived in hell long enough!" Said Kakashi with some papers already signed. The Sandaime Hokage behind him smiling at the two. ANBU at the door glaring at the 'demon boy', which was cut short by Itachi glaring at them.

"Huh? Silver man what are you talking about?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sweat dropped at the nickname.

" Naruto I'm adopting you as my little bro now." Kakashi said. This got Naruto's attention. Why would he adopt me? What is he talking about, is he trying to win me over and then kill me later?

FlashBack

"_Ow you guys hit hard." Kakashi said getting up. Kakashi saw the look on Itachi's face one that said 'I'm a failure'. "Itachi is something wrong? You look depressed._

"_sigh… it's nothing Kakashi-san. I just wish I could help Naruto free him from this hell called Naruto's life." Itachi said clearly depressed. It was true he tried but even now with understanding people as council members he no longer had the money he used to._

"_Well why don't you adopt him Itachi? It would give Sasuke his playmate back after all these years of separation. And give Naruto a family he never had." Kakashi was quite confused. Itachi used to be one of the richest people in Konoha minus the clan heads and business owners._

"_I was going to back when I was rich. But something always came up and I couldn't stop it because the people that stopped it I served under as ANBU captain. Now I no longer serve as ANBU but Jounin and Uchiha clan head. So no one can stop me but. I not longer have the money to provide for more then myself and Sasuke." Itachi sounded depressed about it. Kakashi was about to retort when Kurenai started her rant about reading his smut in public._

"_Kakashi how can you be so-" Kurenai was about to finish that sentence until she noticed Kakashi was wasn't listening. He was talking to Itachi about something._

"_Well you may not be able to fund it but I might be able to swing it I only had to support myself recently." Kakashi was glomped by Itachi. Itachi was extremely happy Naruto was closest person aside from Sasuke._

"_Thank you Kakashi! Thank you, so much! Naruto needs a family. And you'd be perfect since you are able to teach and protect him." Itachi wasn't going to stop hugging Kakashi any time soon. Kakashi sighed, 'This is going to be a long year.' thought Kakashi._

_End of minor FlashBack_

"Are you seriously?" Naruto wasn't not joyful, but he was wary the only time someone like this was nice to him was Akamata and Sasuke/Itachi.

"Yes! Of course you need a family and teachings so I'm taking you on." Kakashi always looked at Naruto like a little brother over the little time he knew him.

"R-R-Really? Uh. Is this a c-cruel j-joke?" to say Naruto was surprised was an understatement he had always wanted a family but this almost seemed to good to be true.

Naruto was speechless so Sasuke spoke for him. "Thanks Kakashi-sama, Naruto needs a family. This will be good for a him and even better for you. But watch out Naruto pretty hyper." Sasuke said, making Kakashi pale in the face at hearing 'Sasuke' say something like that.

"heh heh, he's right Kakashi he's even more so hyper then anyone I know." said Itachi, obviously not helping by the look on his face.

"Nii-san!" cried the blonde gone slightly red. Kakashi looked down and saw that the yellow fur ball found a nice place to attack it's self to his leg.

"Outoto." Kakashi replied obviously happy. Itachi saw this and was happy eve though he would have been happier to have Naruto as his own son or outoto. He was still happier then he had been in a while.

"I'm happy for you Naruto. You finally have someone special in your life." Sasuke said, he wasn't one to be happy but he'd make an exception today. Sasuke got up, and headed out the door. 'No more being kicked punched and stabbed, now you have a family. Not just Kakashi, but Me, and Itachi as well.' Sasuke smirked at the thought of being put on a team with Naruto.

"I'll be right there Sasuke. Kakashi, Naruto, Kurenai we should get going I'll see you guys later." said Itachi before chasing after his little brother. 'I can't wait to see what Naruto can do.' thought Itachi.

"Right Kurenai, me and Naruto should be leaving too." Kakashi got up and 'poofed' into his house. When he noticed Naruto asleep in his arms.

Kakashi smiled, "Naruto you'll grow up to be a fine ninja someday, and I'm going to help you get there." Kakashi walked over to Naruto's new bedroom and laid him on the bed in it. 'Naruto, sigh, we need to get you out of those things you call clothes tomorrow.' Kakashi thought, referring to the orange jump suit.

Next Day

Naruto woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and hash browns. 'Mmmm… smells good wait… where am I?' just then Naruto remembered last night. "Nii-san! Mmmm… that smells great!" Naruto smiled up at the mask wearing Jounin.

"Hey outoto, thanks, and here ya go." said Kakashi smiling through his mask. Setting two plates down on the table. Kakashi quickly ate as did Naruto imitating his older brother. They quickly head out to a clothes store.

"Hey, Kakashi! Long time no see how may I help you and this young man today?" said the store owner. Who just happened to be Akamata, from when Naruto first met Sasuke.

"Hey! Akamata! It's the snake dude!" Naruto yelled pointing his finger at the man accusingly. Akamata added blonde hair rag clothes and on top of Itachi and yep. The outcome was Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto I haven't seen you in years how's it been? You know what free of charge for you and Kakashi today!" said Akamata smiling kinda like old man Teuchi at Ichiraku's.

"Are you sure Akamata? I need to get Naruto quite a few ninja items and clothes before he goes back to the academy." Kakashi was happy Naruto found someone else who doesn't hate him.

"Of course I even want to give Naruto something special when you guys are done." Akamata said. He headed back to the back of the shop and got some things in a box and looked at them. "Well aren't you guys gonna go shop or stand here all day?" Akamata said jokingly.

"oh ummm…. Yes Naruto lets go get some clothes for you." said Kakashi, he gave a suspicious glare at Akamata before heading to the back of the store.

"Hmmm…" Kakashi was looking, through a clothes rack with cloaks and trench coats on it. He came across one he knew Itachi wears. A black cloak with red clouds on it. (Akatsuki is in this story just without that kind of cloak.) 'I think Naruto would like this it's like Itachi's, but smaller. PERFECT!' thought Kakashi grabbing it going to see Naruto with a bunch of different things, mesh shirt, a white cloak with places for custom kanji on it, three pairs of black, blue, and red ninja sandals, a katana…wait… a katana?! And Akamata was giving it and the cloak to him and asking him to come to the back room with him.

"Naruto this won't hurt much but it's permanent, so chose one you like okay?" Akamata held up a paper with many designs on it. Naruto picked one similar to the one he seen Kakashi had. It was an almost ANBU like design but it was still okay. It went on his head, Naruto winced a little but when it was over it was on the right side of his head. It gave him kind of a signature design to look out for.

"I love it! Thanks Akamata-san!" Naruto hugged Akamata.

The first day of the academy

Naruto and Sasuke wore identical clothing. Cloaks with red clouds on them, mesh shirts, ANBU like pants, and each had the tattoo on the side of their head. Kakashi gave Naruto a face mask of his own before he went to the academy so Naruto looked just like a mixture between, Itachi, Kakashi, and himself.

"Sasuke, ready to show them what we're made of?" Naruto asked. They were sitting on the roof of the academy using a rather weak genjutsu to conceal themselves.

"Yeah, Naruto lets go. We both moved classes so lets see." Sasuke took out a paper. "We Umino Iruka, he's our sensei. Mizuki is his assistant sensei." Sasuke told Naruto all he needed to know.

They both disappeared reappearing in the back of the class. They walked down, the kids were stareing at them, in astonishment, fear, and admiration.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped at a particular row. They moved into the empty row and sat down next to each other. Still no one could figure out who they wear. Sasuke looked up a little to notice the teacher.

"Students we have two new students today!" Iruka shouted at the class. "Hatake Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke! Come down here and introduce yourselves." Iruka knew Sasuke and Naruto already but the class didn't. He was surprised to see Naruto and Sasuke get up with Naruto katana strapped his back and the rest of their attire you already know about. Sasuke to had a katana on his back.

Sasuke and Naruto got up slowly with out showing any emotions walked down the flight of stairs. When they got down there Naruto looked up sporting his covered face. Making everyone want to know what his face looked like.

"Hello, My name is Hatake Naruto. My likes are none of your business. My dislikes right now right everything except my brother Kakashi, friend Sasuke and Itachi. And Kurenai. My hobbies well you wouldn't understand. My goals, I have none."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes aren't really anything except Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi, and training. My dislikes you already know them. My hobbies same as Naruto you wouldn't understand. My goals, are to revive my clan and find out a different way to unlock mange you sharingan." Sasuke was as void of emotions as Naruto.

"Well… anyways today is sparring Thursday. Naruto and Sasuke already know what that means so everyone pick a sparring partner and go outside and let a rip. When I blow the whistle you will come back inside for rest and history lessons." Iruka was clearly only heard by a few as others had envy and hearts in their eyes as they saw Naruto and Sasuke perform their new jutsu. Kage Ashi no Jutsu. Which allows the user to turn into a shadow and travel at speeds of up to 200 miles per hour. They appeared in their seats as they listened to the rest of Iruka's speech.

Outside

"Sasuke ready? Set, GO!" Naruto said as he and Sasuke clashed with kunai and shuriken that only a high chunin or Jounin could see. They never landed a scratch on each other. They stopped and looked up.

"How about removing the cloaks for this sparing match? Hmmm?" Sasuke, started removing his as he threw it to the side. Naruto copied his movements. Naruto sported mesh shirt with his black tight pants. Sasuke had a Uchiha clan shirt black, with Tan shorts.

"Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu?" Naruto asked as he looked full focused on Sasuke. Not even bothering looking at his newly forming fan girls. Sasuke didn't look at his new fan girls either.

"Kenjutsu." Sasuke grabbed his katana as did Naruto. They charged, metal clashed dust flew. This Iruka's attention. They couldn't spare here they would have to do something else.

"Boys! Enough if your gonna try and tear up the academy grounds your gonna have to train in different means!" Iruka didn't notice, that Sasuke and Naruto wear charging at him not intentionally but going to fast to stop…

WOOHOO!

Alright I need suggestions for Naruto's bloodline limit. I got some things actually I got two -sighs sadly- anyways there at the bottom. Vote for one!

1.) Naruto creates 4 eggs. (Not like a chicken does XD) they are made from chakra kinda like how rasengan is made. Four dragons emerge later, death and water dragon. Lightening and life dragon. Fire and hell dragon. Air and heaven dragon. More details if it wins.

2.) I got the leveling up part from the sharingan kind of. Level 1: Youkai eyes, you get beast like ability's you slow down things in your mind while you think at extremely fast paces. You have more reaction time. And you get eyes red with a black slit down the middle. Level two youkai eyes, your eyes now look like a + sign in the middle. You control partial transformation to grow things like tails wings and other stuff. You have abilities before that only now you speed up a little more and for short amounts of time you can almost freeze time and move at regular pace. For like 3 seconds. Level 3: you now can transform fully gaining superior strength, speed and agility. Your eyes look like , you now can slow things like in level two only for a longer time say 20 seconds. You have an attack that when you hold your hand in the air a red ball forms. Expanding making a dome anything in it is destroyed. Anything to touch it loses what ever they touched it with. It lasts for a short amount of time. About 10 seconds. It takes lots of chakra but it can be well worth it. Last Level: Kage Eyes: in these eyes your entire eye is pure black except in the middle you have a crescent moon with a single star inside the moon. This is a power which is hard to achieve, you get the ability of Kage Ashi No Jutsu, and 2 more of your liking with shadow abilities in them. You are covered in a shadow aura, kind of like Naruto's Chakra armor only pitch black. You move faster then Itachi in Tsukuyomi. You can summon shadow beasts to aid you. They are made of shadow chakra so they aren't like a normal summon. But they can be defeated. I know some of you guys are thinking MAJOR POWERHOUSE! but no yes Naruto will get all levels of those and kage eventually. But Naruto is going to get maybe 2nd level by chunin exams and won't get third level until a year after returning from the 3 years training trip with Jiraiya. And kage after he is like 27 years old maybe older.

Well that's all, bye!

LightYagami25


	3. Discovering bloodline

Chapter 3: Bloodline Discovery.

YO!! Guys I was originally gonna take a vote on his bloodline cause there were 2 things to choose from but I eventually came to my decision. Also, I'M SO SORRY!! I just kinda got caught up in other things… failed and had to go to credit make up HUGE chunk of time after that I found a story I really really liked. Then a personal event happened and everything went to hell. Then before I knew it it was almost school time I tried I honestly tried to type this but I had this chapter typed on my mom's laptop cause she was basically forcing me to spend multiple weeks at her house. And then she lost the internet then school started and it was like Satan released his fury and now here I am.

On another note that wasn't the only reason I quit it was also because my Idol Dragon Man 180. Stopped writing and he was writing one of my favorite stories so I kinda got depressed and mad at same time and quit fan fiction for a while. Yeh so here's my ALMIGHTY!! (Drum roll) Rushed chapter. See I know how angry people get when a writer quits writing a story they like even when they know they are like one of the only people reading it. Well anyways forgive me for this bad chapter if you guys want later after this is complete I'll redo it. But it basically holds the same points…. NARUTO'S BLOODLINE LIMIT!

Iruka looked up only to see Kakashi fending off Naruto's katana and Itachi fending off Sasuke's katana. 'Oh thank Kami.' thought Iruka.

In Heaven:

Kami: Yah you better thank me! You know how close you were to dying?!

Back to earth:

"Naruto…" said Kakashi in an eerily sweet voice. Naruto cringed he really didn't mean for this to happen.

"Sasuke…." said Itachi in a deadly and more serious voice that screamed. 'You better run like hell'.

"Thank you Kakashi, Itachi, with out you guys I'd be served up as sliced sushi and served with ramen at Ichiraku right now." Said Iruka who was still trembling from the experience of nearly being killed. And by academy students no less.

"No problem Iruka we'll just take these gaki off your hands-" Kakashi started but was cut off by Iruka saying.

"No I'm sorry Kakashi but the genin exams are today I can't let you run off with the possible rookies of the year. I mean they have to be powerful they nearly killed 'me' and I'm a chunin." Iruka was actually impressed with the boy's power despite nearly being minced.

"Ummmm… okay… Naruto remember what we told you." Kakashi said Naruto looked up at him still wondering why he should it.

"Okay Nii-san I will I promise I won't let you down! Same for you Itachi-Nii-san" exclaimed Naruto in way the people in the clearing sweat dropped all with the same thought in their heads.

'This boy nearly killed a chunin?' the thought was far from flattering but far from insulting as well.

"Okay, Kakashi, Itachi, feel free to stay and watch if you want. You guys are valued Jounin and we could use your opinion." Iruka said as everyone started going in as Sasuke and Naruto went to get their cloaks.

Suddenly Itachi and Kakashi remembered the real reason they were here. They were ere for those, the Red clouded black cloaks.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Come here for a moment." Itachi said, as they neared him, he took the cloaks away from the two unsuspecting victims.

"Hey! What the hell Itachi!?" Sasuke and Naruto yelled. As soon as they yelled they saw him wince from the volume. And shook at the killer intent sent at them.

"Sasuke, Naruto, we've recently heard word that a group called the 'Akatsuki' wore cloaks such as these. Some idiot must have must have made them as a joke or something but, these would mark you as an Akatsuki. If Konoha found out about this info they would no doubt try to arrest you." Itachi said with a deadly serious face meaning he was telling the truth.

Itachi wouldn't lie about something like this. Itachi could be an idiot sometimes, but he wouldn't joke about such foretold events. It was like marching up to Sasuke and start teasing him about his family dead. Or teasing Naruto about not having parents.

"Sigh… fine I guess what ever…" Sasuke said and they both headed in. Kakashi and Itachi followed but they went into the testing room for the examinations.

Naruto was supposed to do his best on these tests and told if he had to, he had to cheat. Naruto's pride didn't let him do that and he made a complete 0 on the written exams.

Sasuke however was told to do his best too. But not as intently as Naruto because Sasuke's skill were in strategy and tactics as well as book smarts. So he made a 100 on the written exam.

Naruto and Sasuke passed the Projectile exam easily both with perfect scores.

Sasuke passed the bunshin jutsu with 41 perfect bunshins. So many that they were outside too.

Naruto however… made 1 lousy bunshin. Kakashi and Itachi weren't too shocked but they were crest fallen. They spent hours upon hours of practicing with Naruto on that jutsu. But… it just didn't work. Mizuki though saw potential in his eyes (If you believe this you are obviously not a Naruto fan) and asked Iruka to let him pass. Iruka said no (wow didn't see that coming?) Mizuki pretended to be sad.

Mizuki, saw Naruto in the tree with out a head band. Mizuki saw his chance and took it.

"Naruto would you like a different exam it's another chance to pass the exam" Mizuki looked at him seen the gleam in his eye. Hook. Line. And. Sinker.

Normally Naruto seen past this type of deception but he desperately wanted to become a genin. because he didn't want Sasuke to feel bad and he even more wanted to be with Sasuke in the ranks.

"Sure! What do I have to do Mizuki-sensei?!" Naruto said smiling a real smile for once. 'For some reason I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach this isn't right.'

"Well the rules state that if a ninja should learn a technique from the forbidden scroll he or she are automatically genin." Mizuki was hoping he took the bait.

"okay so where is this scroll Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked. Naruto was told and he went and stole the scroll and went to the forest.

"Hmmm… Kage Bunshin no jutsu. Says its Jounin level or higher technique… Wow!! If I learn this Iruka-sensei will have to pass me!" said Naruto to no one in particular actually only to himself.

Naruto practiced the move for hours until finally Iruka, Itachi, and Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto. He was unconscious and the scroll lay open at his side.

"Naruto… Naruto…" Kakashi took Naruto e was angry but he wasn't going to do anything rash without an explanation. Now if this were a smaller incident say a prank or something he would be yelling right now.

"ughhh…. Nii-san? Iruka-sensei? Itachi-Nii-san? IRUKA-SENSEI!!" Naruto practically yelled he could really yell because he was so tired but he managed a loud talk.

"Yea Naruto what is it?" Iruka asked worry lacing his voice.

"Watch this Iruka sensei!!" Iruka watched in amazement as Naruto put his hands in the familiar cross seal and shouted. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!!" Naruto screamed. Itachi, Kakashi, and Iruka watched in amazement.

"Naruto! that's a Jounin level jutsu and it's forbidden how did you learn it?" asked Iruka, Kakashi, and Itachi. They were pretty impressed, they knew Naruto had talent but this… this was something else.

"I learned it from the scroll it wasn't to hard. Now I'm a genin! Yay! I'm a genin! Mizuki sensei thank you so much!" Naruto screamed. Itachi, Kakashi, and Iruka narrowed their eyes. Itachi and Kakashi took off to search for Mizuki and later after some talking Naruto and Iruka were in a clearing talking. Iruka had convinced Naruto that Mizuki had tricked him. That's when…

"Naruto! Look out!" Iruka tackled Naruto to the ground. And took a windmill shuriken to the back.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto screamed. His eyes suddenly turned blue for a moment. "Mizuki-sensei! I'll never forgive you!" Naruto screamed as he charged Mizuki only to be slammed head first into the tree branch.

"Ugh…." Naruto's eyes suddenly glowed blue. He stood up but it wasn't him. He suddenly reached out his hand and a blue stoned stalagmite came out of the ground stabbing through Mizuki. But he wasn't bleeding or punctured or even physically hurt.

The blue stones end had a chunk of blue on the end… it was… Mizuki's soul… yes. Naruto had awakened a long forgotten bloodline. The 'Soul Stone' (A/N: I don't have a way of getting the Japanese version of this name if someone could tell me it in their review I'd really appreciate it." this bloodline was powerful it allowed the person to use stones that literally stabbed the persons soul with enough power it could rip it out of them.

"Now… YOU DIE!!" Naruto swished his hands as if slapping away a bug and the stone shattered taking much of Mizuki's soul with it. Naruto was inexperienced so it didn't kill him but it severely wounded him.

Itachi and Kakashi arrived on the scene and Iruka looked up and saw it too. As shocked as they were they were also worried for Naruto's well being.

Then suddenly another stone came up from behind Naruto ready to stab him through only this one was yellow?

To be continued…

Ok now I have another vote ready I need these answers soon actually next chapter soon.

Yugito: 3

Hinata: 1

Kyuubi: 0

Cmon' people lol well anyways now is Naruto's sensei vote.

Kakashi: 0

Itachi: 0

Team votes.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto: 0

Sasuke, Shino, Naruto: 0

Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru: 0

Or Naruto, Kiba, Hinata: 0

Ja Ne!

Light.


	4. The Seishin no Ishi Redone

Chapter 4: The Soul Room.

The yellow stone stabbed through Naruto, but what was weird was that lightning flashed through Naruto's eyes. He was suddenly no longer in the Konoha Gakure no Sato, he was… well he didn't know where he was or why he was here.

It was huge, a true gigantic sewer, he walked through it and walked like he actually knew where he was going and he followed a small path. As he was walking the water slowly crept up to his knee, it was getting deeper. Naruto tried to run away but his instincts and his body said keep moving forward and you'll get your answer soon.

Naruto was getting fed up with walking and started running, wanting to get the hell out of here as soon as possible. He quickly ran up to a hall way with hundreds of doors lining the walls as if to hold more then the building was made for.

Naruto quickly took to exploring search for doors that didn't have blood and other things that symbolized death, violence, and war. He was searching when a voice came to him, it was vague, the voice said 'Go to the do-' was cut off by something. Naruto was wondering what it was wanting nothing more then to rediscover the voice.

"Where in the hell am I?" Naruto asked no one in particular. He wasn't expecting an answer either, then again the yondaime didn't expect Kyuubi so he had to prepare for the worst.

'You are in a place, where only you can see and only you can experience the things that you're doing' The protective voice seemed to force in the fact that he could do anything here at all. 'Oh, well you and the person that summoned you here, though I find it amusing he brought you to your own mind.' said the voice, the most surprising thing though was that Naruto stopped at a door with Konoha signs on it. It had nine locks, each one looked like a weird kunai opened it.

Deciding to test his theory Naruto took out a kunai and shoved it into the lock, and turned it did it to one more and the kunai would no longer turn.

"I see you actually figured out the purpose of this lock already ne?" a figure behind Naruto asked as he stared down the blonde.

"W-Who are you and what do you want with me?" Naruto started to back away and small fragments of Soul Shards fell from his finger tips. Little did Naruto know the figure looked at him as the fragments formed.

"So, you're body discovers power through life threatening situations ne?" The figure moved just close enough that one more inch would have revealed his identity. That is if Naruto even knew who it was, considering that was unlikely though.

"The soul shredding technique, practically harmless on level 1 of the Soul Stone, but the most dangerous jutsu in history with level 5." The figure started to approach and the hundreds of fragments of the floor all rushed at the man at once.

Blue shreds were torn as they shredded him to pieces, but that was the weird thing. The technique didn't harm the physical body, it attacked the soul and torn it to pieces,

Meaning, this man was no ordinary man, well he wasn't a man at all if he is just a soul, that makes him unreal but the man was so real looking. The man started to laugh at the boy as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a scroll and tossed it to the boy.

Startled the scroll hit Naruto and snapped him out of his day dream. Right before the figure left Naruto caught a glimpse of Blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What the hell? He is almost just like me!" Naruto was starting to get concerned about the interaction and started to determine how to open the door which was likely his only way out.

But as soon as he looked back at the door it had a palm carving in it with gadgets to fit around the person's hand. It also had chakra sensors, Naruto noticed the locks he supposedly "unlocked" was now relocked and Naruto was getting depressed.

"Damnit! I can't believe this shit!" Naruto said as he forced his hand into the hand carving.

The gadget closed around Naruto's hand and sensed his chakra and then 4 of the five locks closed and Naruto was startled.

A scroll fell on Naruto's head and Naruto shook the cob webs out of his head.

"Urgh, another scroll to read Damnit why do these things keep interfering with my life?" Naruto who was getting angrier by the second asked.

Naruto opened the scroll and was shocked to say the least, it was a scroll on soul stone techniques.

"Wow, now I can start practicing my bloodline when I get out of this accursed hell." Naruto continued to talk to himself and he was beginning to think he was going insane.

'Nah I'm not going insane, I'm just… ok lets go over my life…I have a demon inside my stomach, I'm friends with a guys that many believe killed his whole family. My big brother stole someone's eye. My best friend is the younger brother of the guys who lots believe killed all those people. I talk to myself and see things that aren't really there. And I have some weird guy running around in my mind telling me what to do' Naruto was starting to doubt his sanity, but settled for 'Nah I'm as normal as they come.'

Naruto sighed, he put his finger in hole of the lock out of pure curiosity and his finger started glowing and making a soul stone that fit the lock and Naruto turned it and the lock clicked. And the other 4 holes opened and revealed scrolls in them as well.

Naruto, just took them added them to the other scrolls he had accommodated in this odd place.

Naruto then took the soul stone out and took out the scroll behind it and then he looked as to try and push the door open but it opened before he could push it.

Resulting in Naruto falling and loosing the scrolls he had and he realized his vision went black and he now didn't know what was happening.

He realized his vision was black because his eyes were closed and quickly opened them and looked around and noticed the scrolls stacked neatly on a table next to a bed.

He was in the hospital and he realized he had a very gruesome stab wound going through his chest.

"Wow what a day, can't get much weird then this, if it does it'll turn out Orochimaru has turned straight and goes after people his own age now." Naruto thought about the snake sannin and thought about getting up but as soon as he tried….

Alarms went off and every medic, nurse, doctor, and shinobi in the hospital ran to the room and was greeted by and now again bleeding Naruto starting to heal at a rate at which shouldn't be possible.

Itachi, Kakashi, and the Hokage then appeared in the room and shooed everyone off as they looked at Naruto expecting some answers of some sort.

"Naruto, can u tell us anything about how in the hell you got that stab wound out of no where?" The hokage asked the young genin.

"Well the last thing I remember is seeing a yellow stalagmite protruding from my chest with blood and bits of my soul of it." Naruto offered as an answer which was surprisingly accepted by the hokage.

"Well, I also learned that you used a technique that obliterated Mizuki's soul am I correct in my assumption you have unlocked a bloodline limit?" The Hokage Suddenly asked.

"Well, I don't know I never knew my parents, so I assumed it was the foxes doing." Naruto stated as if it was common knowledge someone could just obliterate the other persons soul.

"Naruto you were knocked out oddly enough, was there anything that happened during the time you were knocked out?" The hokage was currently looking at the sudden appearance of scroll marked by the Namikaze clan.

"Well I met this guys in my head, at first I though it was errr you know who, talking to me." Naruto continued to explain such things.

"Then when he turned around to walk away I caught a look at his face. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and looked just like me! Only different hair style, and older without whisker marks." Naruto said to the other occupants of the room.

Immediately the entire room was filled with an uncomfortable silence as Itachi though in confusion, Kakashi thought in disbelief, and the hokage nodded in understanding.

The hokage being the only one knowing about anything of the Shiki Fuujin seal that sealed the nine tailed fox. He already knew who it was Naruto met and was ready to be on his feet to avoid having to tell Naruto that it was his father who had visited him in his head.

"Well, Naruto I don't know who it was but I do know that you must start neglecting practicing anything but getting to level 3 of your new bloodline limit, seishin no ishi." Sarutobi new that the seishin no ishi was once among the most powerful blood lines.

But this power was dangerous, and needed to be mastered to level 3 before they could use it perfectly.

Though in some cases prodigies were able to control it perfectly without even needing to progress to level 3 before gaining permission to use it.

The clan of the Namikaze, while not famous was very powerful and secretive, they had more traps then in their house then any body could believe.

Sarutobi was becoming well aware of the fact he could hide the truth from Naruto forever but he could hide it just a bit longer and let Naruto be happy. I mean its not everyday you find out you have a clan, blood line, your father sealed a demon in you, and more.

Though the Sandaime was considering telling Naruto about his clan and letting him go live there and take with him anyone else he wants to.

Sarutobi decided he would but not till Naruto got out of the hospital and was let go would he tell him.

Kakashi being the life interference he is, wanted to ask Sandaime about all of this and most importantly what would happen to Naruto.

While Kakashi was about to ask the hokage a question regarding the man in Naruto's head Sarutobi told Naruto to continue explaining his story the people present.

"Okay, well it was weird because when the man came it was just as a voice…" Naruto explained the rest of his trip to them and he also asked many questions regarding his bloodline.

Naruto, didn't know something Sandaime remembered from the texts of the clan regarding a doujutsu that does things that will be explained later on. But not knowing Naruto had that much limited knowledge accidentally let it slip from his mouth and now Naruto wanted to know more.

After the hokage bribed Naruto that if he went to sleep and got out of the hospital ok that when he did come to his office with his friends and family, and he would answer all. Of course that is if Naruto would answer his own questions and stuff.

"Okay, Naruto the first thing you should do after here is go to the academy and ask to see, Tenshi Yakura, she is an expert on your clan and would love to help you." Sarutobi smiled at the young child, he would be getting lessons in his bloodline and scrolls that she can't open on it as well.

"Okay old man, I'll be there first thing in the morning to talk to my new sensei!" Naruto said with a chuckle as he watched the Sandaime sigh.

"Naruto you can't go to see Tenshi first thing in the morning you have to go the genin team selection part of the genin exams." Sarutobi said with a smile as he watched Naruto look up at him with great big blue eyes, which had stars in them.

"You, mean I passed?! I actually passed! Yes, my first step towards the title of hokage!" Naruto said as Sandaime smiled since no matter what it seemed Naruto always hold on to his dream of being hokage no matter what happened to him.

"Well Naruto, I'll certainly consider you if you make it to ANBU captain before you are 14." Sarutobi smiled as Naruto looked amazed.

'I actually have a chance at becoming, hokage, and a good one to. Sure the training to be ANBU much less ANBU captain at that age will be hell. But I can do it!' Naruto knew he'd never beat Itachi's record, or would he?

Naruto, decided that his new ambition was to become ANBU captain young then Itachi. That means he'll have to be able to beat most ANBU captains, in about 1 and a half years. Since Itachi became captain right before he turned 14.

"We have a deal old man! You have to promise to consider me though!" Naruto laughed as Itachi, and Kakashi looked amused. But Sandaime looked quite pleased with himself.

"Well, Naruto if you can beat my record, I'll teach you about you doujutsu, and all my and Kakashi's jutsu when you make it." Itachi said, hoping to make Naruto even more adamant to become ANBU captain.

Kakashi was worried though, he didn't want Naruto to ever join ANBU as it is the elite of the village they get S-class missions on basis more so then a genin gets D-rank missions. The more advanced, ANBU even get SS-rank missions, but Naruto likely won't make it to those anytime soon.

"Well, actually Naruto you beat Itachi's record and I'll teach you Chidori, let you sign contract with personal ninja pets. I think foxes would suit you well, either those or falcons. Or and I'll find Jiraiya-sama and get him to teach you the rasengan." Kakashi said and Naruto became even more enthusiastic.

+++++++Next Morning+++++++

"Sigh… it's the big day, the day I'm put on a genin squad and he gets to leave the hospital, time to see who my sensei and team mates are!" Naruto shouted as he put on his normal attire with his Mini-Yondaime cloak on only it said Konoha's Deadly Kitsune. Not Konoha's yellow flash.

"So, I wonder who my sensei and team mates will be, I mean damn I shouldn't be dead last even though I failed I mean damn. I fucking kicked an elite chunin's ass quite hard might I add." Naruto snickered as he remembered the face on Mizuki when ever he killed him.

"Damn I'm becoming a sadistic bastard… damn Itachi is rubbing off on me a little too much." Naruto was almost to the academy when he seen Itachi walking down the road in his usual Jounin attire.

'Hmmm… I got plenty of time heh heh heh.' Naruto though with the most evil grin he could muster.

Naruto got his prank gear and decided on what to do to the unsuspecting victim named Uchiha Itachi, he could paint bomb him… Yes… he hasn't done that one in a while. Besides, he has a new paint bomb he wanted to try…

Naruto, sped ahead of Itachi and made a land mine of his special paint bombs, he placed a fake extremely rare copy of the first icha icha paradise book.

Naruto waited for Itachi to walk by see the book and BLAM! His plan would commence.

Itachi was striding down the village road way with a pleasant smile on his face, nothing could possibly ruin his day. Oh how wrong he was, Naruto was about to make it the worst as possible.

Itachi looked and couldn't believe his eyes! It was a rare copy of the first icha icha. Itachi ran to get it not thinking he'd be trapped in middle of his own village.

As he bent down, the paint bombs exploded, putting paint all over every inch of him. Pink paint, only one person could do this to a Jounin and not get caught.

"NARUTOOOOOO!!!!" The Jounin shouted at the top of his lungs and realized…

"I can't move…" That paint was a special glue paint reinforced with chakra. Even Itachi wouldn't get out of this for a while.

"If Naruto could utilize the stuff he does for pranks on the field… he would be an even better ninja then I" Itachi said with a sigh. Realizing he was gonna be late decided to get to work.

____At the Academy____

Naruto, was laughing in his seat next to Sasuke as he was telling him about how he pranked his older brother.

"Okay, everyone be quit!" Iruka yelled and everyone immediately shut up.

Iruka gave his speech about entering the world of shinobi and dangers around every corner every mission you could die or be handicapped.

"Team 1..." Iruka began as Naruto thought about the possibilities of being put with someone like Kiba.

Sure he was friends with the kid but damn it's not Human for someone to be so loud and obnoxious.

"Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said as he watched Naruto and Sasuke smirk and seem proud of them selves.

___2hours later___

"Where the hell is our instructor! We don't even know who it is! Everyone else was actually told their instructor but we weren't." Naruto said as the door began to open.

Naruto found himself staring into the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Gulp…" Naruto started to sweat.

"Narutoooo…" Itachi said in an eerily sweet tone…

******************END**************

Well guys sorry for the long time for update I not been busy just at a point where I couldn't think of things.

Anyways time to announce the winners!

Yugito wins the pairing by 3 votes.

Itachi wins by 1 vote.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, wins by 2 votes.

Seishin no Ishi, The Namikaze bloodline limit.

Level 1: Blue Stone, The weakest and arguably the most basic of the Seishin no Ishi. It merely rips the souls of all things to pieces. Usually not very lethal but used in high numbers, and by a master, more lethal then anything. It is said all things have soul, rocks, animals, trees, humans (most of them lol), and things like steel. It's said level 1 is hardest to master, due to the fact that you have to manifest it and the clan law says you have to master level 1 on your own. Since, level 1 is the level that the bloodline is made of your personality you have no experience in it so it's hard to think of things for it.


	5. A New Chapter, or New Book all Together?

Chapter 5: Teammates and Soulmates Hell whats the Difference when you're a Namikaze?

A/N: I know It's been a while and some of you are cussing me for lying about getting one up soon but I had to move so I lost my computer for a while. This chapter will mostly line up and skip the wave arc cause I find it very repetitive. Oh and sorry about any misspells my Microsoft word 07 is being dickish. So for now for the long awaited Chapter 5 of 'What I'm Made of'! Also anyone who wants too can re read chapter 4 I removed the Underlines Italics and Bold. My old PC wouldn't let me remove them. I'm working on redoing Chapter 1 Strictly grammar wise. I reread my own story to get back into it and found chapter 1 very disgusting to read I couldn't even finish it. It was my very first writing for Fanfiction on any site so Its understandable. Anyways I'm also going to consult Ghost of Kenshin to work out how I'm going to go about redoing his Mangekyou Sharingan fanfic. I will remove Will of fire from soon cause no one likes it. Honorable amends will receive an update eventually. Yugito pairing in this story may be changed to another pairing the Yugito character is far too vague to write about. Also Happy late Easter, Christmas, Birthday, Hanukah, and what ever else this Chapter will consist of the longest chapter I've yet to write! Also as you've noticed I like Sasuke being on the good side but this story will lead to a string of change like no other I've wrote before! Sasuke will not be on the good side for the entirety of this story. If I like it enough he will stay off the good side. Oh and The Chunin/wave arcs will be skipped due to the boredom of writing about them. Prepare for Missing-nin!

***-.-***

Naruto saw Itachi and was scared utterly shitless when he saw the look on Itachi's face. It was one of pure evil matched only by Shinigami-sama.

"Itachi-niisan, how are you doing?" Naruto chuckled nervously as he saw Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan spin.

"I'm doing just fine." Itachi gained his monotone voice back as he realized he could get Naruto back anytime but he only had one chance to leave a good first impression on his team, so he decided to be professional.

Naruto noticed that Itachi no longer sought to immediately kill him and got even more nervous as he knew that it meant that he would be 'in-for-it' later.

"Meet me on the roof," Itachi was about to Shunshin up there but realized that he forgot that Naruto and Sasuke also knew the Shunshin no jutsu so he turned and said "Never mind meet me at training ground 44." Itachi turned back to the genin as an evil smirk crept on to his face and shunshined to The Forest of Death.

"Sasuke what do you think Itachi-niisan wants at The Forest of Death?" Naruto wasn't all that nervous about what Itachi wanted there, but what would happen to him when he got home.

"He's probably going to test our skills in an environment not protected like the academy survival test was." Sasuke got up walked over to Sakura and placed his hand on her shoulder and shunshined away.

Naruto grudgingly walked out of the class room and shunshined away in a swirl of what looked like a ghost in the dust.

***^-.-^***

At training grounds 44 Itachi sat in a tree eating some of his new pocky he bought from Teuchi. It was a specialty from his friend that made pocky, who made it as good as he made ramen. It was banana, kiwi, orange, and strawberry flavored.

Itachi then sensed Naruto and Sasuke coming, Naruto faster due to his more advanced version of the Shunshin. He was proud of Naruto when they finally found him again in the uhh… "situation". At that time, he was barley average academy student level. While Sasuke was already mid-Genin level, but due to Naruto's highly advanced learning ability he caught up to higher-Genin level with Sasuke last month and had continued to slightly surpass him this month too. Sasuke had more Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu but Naruto had better Taijutsu and Genjutsu.

Naruto was trying to fuse his Genjutsu to his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu since he really didn't want to be a master Kenjutsu artist like Sasuke strived to be. So far he had made little progress barley able to apply the most basic of distraction Genjutsu to an opponent on contact. Yet, that was farther than anyone had gone before, plus it would be a nice technique to know if only to throw your opponent off guard. Leaving an opening in their defence while they wondered what happened to Naruto, would allow him the chance to safely place several dozen Genjutsu over them, making some purposely weaker than others to confuse the opponent.

Naruto had a long way till that level of experience though, so presently he had mastered merely what some could do only accidentally, a dizzy punch. It wasn't much, but it left his opponent dazed slightly. He could easily use his current level to defeat a low to mid Chunin if he got lucky. Itachi surmised Naruto would be a low level Jounin by 6 months into their training if Naruto could keep up his progress. Plus, Itachi would teach him how to use shadow clones for real.

Naruto showed up about 30 seconds before Sasuke. They were still Genin, Itachi had to remember, that's why they took so long even using Shunshin.

"Itachi-niisan why are we at the Forest of Death?" Naruto had calmed down now that he knew he stood on equal emo footing with the less emo Sasuke. Sasuke was much more open, and so he and Naruto were more calm then the average Genin. This allowed them to not let their opponents read their movements so easily.

"We are here for your final test." Itachi expected the reaction he got from each of them. Sakura yelling about how they already took 2 exams to become Genin and Sasuke and Naruto looking slightly exasperated about having yet ANOTHER exam.

"Okay, If your done ranting Sakura, it's time to explain. This test will truly test you as a shinobi. Inside this forest, I have hidden 8 very important techniques they are not going to be hard to find but each scroll is protected by a team of ANBU and three Elite Jounin. The Team of ANBU holds 4 members all together only one could defeat 30 of you single handedly and not even break a sweat. That means there are 24 Elite Jounin, and 32 ANBU all together 56 ninja that you don't stand a chance against alone." Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded but Sakura looked absolutely terrified.

"Sensei! How can you expect 3 freshly picked Genin to do anything but annoy an ANBU much less an Elite Jounin, furthermore 56 of them!" Sakura wasn't hysterical but was very nervous, she barley raised her voice but you could tell she was scared.

"That's for you to figure out and for me to go and enjoy putting you on youtube or payper-view." Itachi smirked and disappeared in a swirl of leaves as the gates behind him swung opened.

They took to the trees and found a hollow one they could use as base. The training ground had been shrunk significantly specifically for this test. The forest had an attachable shrinking seal on it so it could be used for things like this. Overall, it could make the forest about 2 and a half miles in perimeter, or 45 to 134 miles in perimeter, like in the Chunin and Jounin exams.

Naruto found enough thick bark to make a door to muffle all sound coming out. For extra precaution he put a sound proof seal on the miniature camp house. It was obvious this test would last a few days so they did what they could to get by. Sakura was to fish and cook, Sasuke was to hunt and gather water, and Naruto used his clones to get good recon reports on the ANBU and Jounin who, as of yet, didn't even know they were being watched.

***^-.-^*** Day three.

"It's time to move out. I've observed them, they are strict about not leaving so they should be exhausted, hungry, and thirsty. Only one person is being sent out a day to hunt and gather water. This means they got very little food." Naruto had a detailed map of the forest and even managed to predict the 3 other stages of growth.

"We should move now. I'm sure by now we are the last genin squad to report from their exam. It's obvious this test would take days but Itachi made it perfectly clear taking too long would result in failure." Sasuke pointed to 4 groups on the map and pointed to Naruto, another 2 and pointed to Sakura and the last 2 Sasuke made it clear were his.

"We will each raid alone because groups are easier to find, so solo we stand a better chance." Sasuke looked at Sakura. For three days they trained her harder than she had ever trained before. In that time, she had had to learn three stealth jutsu and two distraction jutsu.

"I will be fine, you two just make sure you can keep up with me." Sakura smirked.

"Fine, gather all valuables and destroy all other useless items. Make sure you eat enough to get energy but not too much to be uncomfortable, the same applies with drinking."

Naruto immediately headed toward his first group, the one at the far back on the map. He had three Elite ANBU, one High ANBU and three Elite Jounin. This group was the only one with Elite ANBU, so he would knock this one out first then get the others later.

Naruto stopped silently on a branch and lowered his chakra level to that of an insect. He then quickly cast a mid-level Genjutsu over him making him invisible. He looked around for a bit, and then saw the box that he supposed he was here to retrieve. After re-scouting the area he saw that the box was obviously too heavy to contain anything that the shinobi would have brought with themselves on this mission, and with intricate locks and seals on it he was sure that this was what he was looking for. Another look at the heavy and very well sealed box made him curse his luck. He had hoped to grab and run but no he had to find a way to… that was it!

Naruto made a dozen shadow clones, making two of them look like him and the others look like the ANBU and the other Jounin.

The Naruto clone did try to get to the box which he accomplished easily. He then was able to undo one lock and got half way into undoing a seal before the ANBU caught sight of him and gave chase. Hearing the ruckus the Jounin came and saw the set up of a bloody Naruto and 4 bloody ANBU the Jounin immediately gave chase thinking the kid had gone insane.

Now with them out of the way, he dismissed his clone and sent the four clone Jounin to tell the ANBU they had seen him with the scroll heading to station two, his next target. By then, the others would have sent a portion of that station to help look for him and eventually when the Jounin got done chasing the goose they would spread out to the others that he killed four ANBU. Effectively scaring the ANBU and the Jounin with this information, they would leave their station to help search for him. This would make things difficult travelling from station to station, but easy to get the scrolls.

He dropped down and with a quick chop the box lost its last two locks and the seal fell off. Inside was a scroll with the Kanji for 'Hell' on it.

The next three Stations went by according to planned, easy to infiltrate and even easier to steal the scroll.

Naruto was first back at the front gate with his 4 scrolls with the Kanji, 'Hell', 'Heaven', 'Fire', and 'Eyes', on them. Sasuke later arrived with a roughed up looking Sakura leaning on him.

"Sakura narrowly avoided getting caught while on her way to the 2nd objective. She foolishly jumped into a bear den and it caused her some damage before she came to her senses and ran away." Sasuke was quite mad but understood she completed the mission.

"Well, it seems Asuma owes me 50,000 ryo." Itachi jumped down in front of them and took note of Naruto's perfect condition while both Sakura and Sasuke looked like hell.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura gave him the scrolls but he pushed them away.

"They are yours now, these scrolls belonged to long extinct clans that I got permission to use as a reward for your completion of the exam." Itachi explained that this exam was almost unheard of but passing it had great rewards.

"So we are genin now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but not just any genin you guys passed an exam which allows us access to C and B rank missions early meaning we will do close to 0 D-rank missions." Itachi smirked at the thought that his team could be the next Sannin, especially when Kakashi wanted to train the next Sannin just like the Legacy had stated he do.

Shodaime, and Nidaime, Trained Sandaime, Homura, and Kotaru, who also assisted in Danzo's training, who trained Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru, Who trained Yondaime and co., who trained Obito, Kakashi, Rin, who hoped to train Sasuke, Naruto and whoever was on their team. A 100 year tradition halted abruptly. He smirked at the thought.

"That seems slightly unfair since the only reason we were on a team is because we were all in dead centre of the class and because we didn't have time to pick our grades up out of the garbage." Sasuke was glad this happened but couldn't deny it was unfair.

"It matters not, the Sandaime made the teams and they can't be changed, especially not now because I chose to give you this test you are the Elite Genin." Itachi was proud to have the first team ever in the history of Konoha to pass the Elite Genin exam. It was only available to fresh genin.

"Well we should rest up for tomorrow." Naruto began rolling his shoulders and began missing his bed even more.

"Yes I will give you 3 days to rest before training starts for a month before we take missions. Based on what missions we take we may have a week or a month to train and rest, likely though that we will have a week atleast." Itachi's goal was to have them do at least 30 C-rank missions and 20 b-rank missions and beg for 5 A-rank missions. He planned to enter them into the Chunin exam to better their record and give them a higher chance of promotion.

***3 Months later***

You could see Naruto practicing with his Seishin no Ishi shooting kunai sized and shaped, blue colored rocks into a boulder which was turning black and crumbling like old beef.

Sasuke was rapidly punching and kicking a log with his 2nd level Sharingan in his eyes.

Sakura was practicing chakra control by balancing on one finger on the sharp tip of a kunai.

Itachi was watching and seemed entranced by his team's power. They were easily Low- Jounin well Naruto was mid to high Jounin. Naruto: Age, 14 Sasuke: Age, 12 Sakura: Age, 12. Naruto was only two years older though, because he failed the exam twice. (Something Kishi forgot to add to the story!)

"Alright Listen up, I got our second A-Rank mission!" Naruto immediately dropped the soul stone which seemingly melted the earth beneath it. Sasuke stopped hitting the log and looked intently at his brother. Sakura stood up straight, he could see she was as excited as any of them.

"About damn time! We are the best genin this village has to offer and they take 2 months to give us another A-rank, our last one went perfectly! Despite it being a lie, we still protected the old bridge builder and got the rank changed from C to A and Naruto made a name for himself becoming the youngest A-rank ninja in a bingo book. Sakura and I equally became B-ranked." Sasuke was still fuming he got his ass handed to him by the young girl name Haku and had to be saved by Sakura. Itachi was experiencing a Blind spell from his Mangekyou so he couldn't fight at the time.

Naruto had defeated Zabuza just barely, and technically defeated them both because Haku jumped infront of Naruto's kunai and then Naruto sliced Zabuza's neck open. The villagers chased off the mob that appeared afterwards and Naruto chucked a kunai straight between the mob man Gatou's eyes. Naruto's first kills and three of them in the same day.

Sasuke often got mad about that because Naruto was seemingly unaffected by the killings. He had had nightmares for a week afterwards, just from his first kill.

"Sasuke need I remind you of your _genin_ status?" Itachi glowered at Sasuke for being mad about not getting an A-Rank mission.

"Itachi is right Sasuke we are still genin even though we are stronger than any Chunin." Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and sighed.

"We leave tomorrow…" was the last thing they heard before Itachi disappeared and they were unable to find him.

***Another 3 months later…***

The A-Rank mission went well. It was an assassination order for a corrupt official in the Daimyou's palace they were to make it look like Tsuchigakure did it. The anger towards Tsuchigakure that the Daimyou expressed made Tsuchi back down from their growing boldness towards raiding small towns for resources.

Naruto performed the assassination with a soul stone to the head, literally ripping the man's soul out of him. Naruto then realized that with each kill he accumulated with soul stones, he got more powerful.

They did 7 more A-Rank missions and 34 B-rank missions 43 C-rank missions and 0 D-rank missions. None of them were a failure.

Itachi walked towards Training ground 44, their training ground mostly because he would make them live in it for a week and come back and expect to see a paradise complete with separate housing.

He held in his hand…the Jounin exam papers.

He promised himself against all will he wouldn't let them end up like him losing their childhood before they could even use it. But the council had forced his and the Sandaime's hand because they wanted them completing more A-rank missions.

He wasn't surprised to see them training as usual, Naruto trying to perfect the Hiraishin, from the scroll he got in the Elite Genin exam. Already had he mastered the Rasengan, Hell Demon View no jutsu, and the Speed boosting exercises that ended up causing him to be even faster than Itachi.

His hand clenched around the papers, could he do this? Jounin is a huge step, Naruto he knew was ready for it. Sasuke, not so much. Sakura was barley Chunin material, but he knew how disappointed Naruto would be if he found out he didn't let them take the exam.

'I don't have much choice I'll be banished or executed if I refuse and I'm sorry to say that their childhood which they would likely not use anyways isn't worth ruining my life, or worse.' Itachi knew it was a shallow thought to some. But what would you do? Increase your teams rank? Or commit unwanted suicide?

"Listen up! I'm sure you all know the Chunin exams are coming up!" Itachi figured this approach would make them think they were taking the Chunin exams.

"Your entering us into the Chunin exams?" Naruto was ecstatic he was tired of doing even one D rank a week. It was like having extra hard chores.

"No"

That confused them alright Sakura who was secretly bursting with joy, suddenly fell off the point of the kunai she was balancing on. Sasuke messed up on a Katon jutsu and it blew up in his face.

"What do you mean no? Kiba's team is taking the Chunin exams and their barley qualified for the rank of genin!" Naruto was exaggerating their skills or lack their of. But everyone still got the point.

"Well you won't be participating due to the fact that you will be the directors of the exams." This was if they became Jounin out of the Jounin exam which is 2 months before the Chunin exams and the Jounin exams are 1 week away.

"Wait, you mean we genin are going to be directing a Chunin exam?" Sakura was confused about right now, who ever heard of a genin being in charge of hundreds of genin.

"Not exactly." Itachi then handed them the gold leafed papers. All genin expected to be highly talented enough to take Jounin exams received special papers.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what the paper said. His eye shot to Itachi who was very afraid of the familiar look in his eyes.

"Nii-san!" Naruto then did the ultimate jutsu. The glomp jutsu, Itachi fell on his ass, as Naruto continued to squeeze the life out of him. Itachi's all powerful eyes were watering and bulging from the pressure.

"N-Naruto… N-n-no Air…" Itachi was turning pale, then blue, the purple, and finally Sasuke wrenched the crazed blond Seishin no ishi user off of his older brother.

"Not that I'm not happy sensei but is it wise? Naruto is undoubtedly Jounin material but me and Sakura are barley Jounin material if that." Sasuke knew it would mean undoubtedly more power if they became Jounin but also knew the risks of the Chunin exam much less the Jounin exam.

"The Jounin exams are secretive generally not held this close to the Chunin exams but there has been suspicious activity in Oto and Suna so we need all the Jounin we can get. That's not the only reason your becoming Jounin is because we need Jounin. But because the council ordered the only Elite Genin since the Yondaime's squad to become Jounin the same way the Yondaime did." Itachi was well aware that they wanted Naruto, The yondaime's son, Sasuke, Future leader of the Uchiha clan and Sakura, The heir to the Haruno clan. The same combination as the Yondaime's squad. (I don't know if that's true as far as I know no one knows who the Yondaime's teammates were.)

"They are strictally village shinobi in the Jounin exam there will be no Suna, oto, or Tsuchi ninja or any others."

"Why? I thought exams were to show off a villages power." Sasuke.

"Yes, Sasuke they are but think about it. You want to give their village a chance to learn our village's strongest techniques and get a feel for our strongest shinobi?" Naruto.

"Naruto is right Sasuke we hold them in secret so that villages don't learn our best shinobi's techniques." Itachi turned to head out before he turned back.

"You will train till you wished you were never born for the next month. These 2 weeks will be spent staying warmed up and doing light exercises but the rest periods in-between will be hell for anyone that isn't already in hell." Itachi then shun-shined away.

"So… Who wants to get ramen with me?" Guess who that is?

"Sure Sasuke! I love ramen oh my god!" Hmmm you were wrong but you cant miss this one.

"Meh I'll pass this Naruto has training to do." Oh my god you guys suck at the guessing game.

***Doors of the Jounin exam site***

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, walked up to the academy, this was where all contestants were forced to meet up. There was a Jounin at the door standing guard over the academy entrance.

"Go away kids the academy is closed today," The Jounin standing guard sneered at them.

"We are obviously not academy students if you were a true Jounin you wouldn't have failed to notice the big shiny metal things signaling we are shinobi." Sasuke pointed to his own headband for emphasis.

Said Jounin didn't take kindly to the insult and dashed towards Sasuke with his fist cocked back.

"It's not nice to attack people who are merely stating the truth." Naruto glowered at the Jounin whom he currently had the Jounin's arm pushed down by the wrist and held the famous blue rock to his neck.

"Heh, go right on ahead" The Jounin performed a Shunshin when Naruto let go and they proceeded into the academy.

"Damn arrogant Jounin needs to learn his lesson." Naruto ignored the pain in his hand, it was smoking and bleeding with little blue spikes about the size of the end of a needle.

***^-.-^***

The Jounin poofed and turned into Iruka, his arm smoking and bleeding profusely, it was burning with an intensity not known to the average human.

Itachi appeared behind him and back handed the back of Iruka's head. "Fool you are strong but they are Jounin level except for Sakura."

"I just wanted to make sure they could atleast defeat me a lowly Chunin." Iruka looked down. 'I was once on par with Itachi and Kakashi but then that bastard Orochimaru had to interfere with my life.'

"Iruka what happened wasn't your fault and when you got demoted wasn't your fault either."

"Itachi! I relied so heavily on my god damn Seishin no Ishi so much that I even did the forbidden and started to feed on the soul on the environment! That's why the entire clan was put up front on the Kyuubi invasion defense, given strict orders to use the forbidden techinique." Iruka let a lone tear fall down.

"Iruka, it was a very tempting technique if mastered could have made you the most powerful shinobi in the world. But you created it at first you didn't know what the technique took the power from." Itachi knew his clan had made much bigger mistakes.

"Itachi you don't understand if mastered I would have destroyed the world…

***^-.-^***

"Naruto what was that?" Sasuke looked at Naruto's hand as it sucked in the stones.

"It's a technique I made, I generate tiny Seishin no Ishi and they vibrate at very high speeds and then I grab something it could have stredded that mans arm or melted it off." Naruto then walked into the academy up to the academy.

"Well here it is." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah we are about to become true actual shinobi, I mean genin technically are but now we can actually do stuff." Sasuke put his arm on Naruto's shoulder.

"A new chapter, actually, a new book all together." She put her arm around Naruto's shoulder and Sasuke's.

A/N: I know not as long or good as I thought but I am thinking and bored I just bought a Lincoln continental and a 1962 Chevy pickup gotta do lots of work on the Chevy :P so I won't have as much time as I wish.


End file.
